Tea
by flipysrevenge96
Summary: WHAT! my first M-Rated oneshot/lemon! It can't be so, but it is! I have noticed that the number of Scott Pilgrim lemons on this site is lacking, so I hope you enjoy. Review, and I might make one for Kim/Knives, Stacey/Neil, etc. Hope you like.


**Tea**

**A/N: This is a oneshot regarding what would happen if Scott and Ramona **_**did**_** have sex after their first date. Lemony goodness. Based on the graphic novel. (Even though this scene, in particular, is pretty much the same as the movie, some dialogue lines aside.) **

**Fun fact: This fanfic was originally titled "High School Reunions" and it was going to be a ScottXLisa lemon. But then I realized how fucking stupid that would be. :D Go ScottXRamona! **

**Oh, and this is also to entertain you pervs while I continue writing the 100****th**** Scott Pilgrim Fanfic (Scott Pilgrim vs. The Shadow Dimension)**

**On with the show!**

Scott Pilgrim (23) and Ramona Flowers (Age unknown) ran into the Flowers residence. Their first date seemed to have ended on a sour note as a huge blizzard came upon Toronto, Canada. Despite the sudden interruption and the rush to get back to Ramona's house, they were laughing at the sheer stupidity of it. Scott removed his old cobalt-colored parka, and Ramona was doing the same thing while she took her boots off. Both of them were soaking wet and covered with snow.

"This whole thing is an unmitigated disaster!" Scott joked, in between chuckles.

Ramona sighed and started to laugh some more. "Oh, come on. I think 'act of God' is a decent excuse for a lousy date."

Scott's ears perked at the word, 'date'. He gave a sly smile. As he hung his coat up, he said, "So, this was a date, eh?"

Ramona gave him the same smile while she attempted to dry her hair by wringing it out. "Did I say date? Slip of the tongue." She wasn't about to let him have his way tonight. They both knew that he was looking for another excuse to ask her out again and she wasn't about to give in... Even though she found him attractive. Ramona began to climb the stairs with Scott following close behind.

In a seductive tone, Ramona said, "Anyway… the night's not over. yet." She was extra careful not to say 'date' and get Scott excited again. The last thing she needed was to get some idiot attached to her, only to get killed by the league, but she decided against worrying about it for now.

While they were drying off in the kitchen, Ramona had decided to make some tea. She might as well make some for Scott. '_Man, he looks completely pale,_' she thought. '_Maybe some tea should bring the color back to his face._' Ramona got up out of her chair and walked across the kitchen. She knew that Scott was staring at her ass, so she decided to sway it a little bit to give him a… bit of a view. She didn't know why, but Ramona knew she was getting attracted to him. '_Ironic,_" she thought. The young delivery girl opened the cupboard and looked at her massive collection of tea. There was a long silence before she finally broke it. "What kind of tea do you want?"

Scott shrugged. "There's more than one kind of tea? …What to you have?" This was a typical question from someone who doesn't know much of the world outside of Canada.

She moved some Sweet 'n' Low aside, so she could get a better look at the labels on the boxes of tea. "Let's see…" Her words started to come out at rapid fire, something that normally happened when she was reading off the long list of tea types for her date of the day. "Blueberry, raspberry, ginseng, sleepytime, green tea, green tea with lemon, green tea with lemon and honey, liver disaster, ginger with honey, ginger without honey, vanilla almond, white truffle coconut, chamomile, blueberry chamomile, decaf vanilla walnut, constant comment, and Earl Grey." The girl turned around waiting for a response from Scott, and, as expected, he sat there with widened eyes. He was obviously surprised with her wide variety of tea.

After sitting there, babbling like an idiot, and shivering like crazy, he finally decides to say something. "I… uh… What are you having? …Did you make some of those up?" Ramona rolled her eyes at the last question, not surprised that she heard that. Wasn't the first time. Ramona decided to pick the most romantic kind she could think of.

She picked up a teabag that was labeled, 'sleepytime,' and began to read the water boiling instructions. "I think I'll have sleepytime," she half said to herself as she walked towards the table.

It was then she noticed that Scott was shivering more than ever now. "That sounds good to me," he whispered.

After the tea was made, Ramona set the piping hot drinks on the counter.

Scott was getting paler and paler by the minute. "God, you look like you're gonna die." Ramona started walking into her room. She had to change anyway, so she decided to get the blanket from her bed while she was at it.

When she started walking towards her room, she turned around and saw Scott eying her oddly. "Let me get you a blanket."

The Canadian was hesitant at first, but then he nodded and said, "That would actually be awesome." The magenta haired girl shrugged and walked to her room.

When Ramona got there, she made her way to her wardrobe and opened it. After she picked out a shirt, she removed the soaking wet tee that she was wearing. She heard heavy breathing behind her. When Ramona turned around, there she was, face to face with Scott. It wasn't even a second before she realized she wasn't wearing anything more than a black bra, a skirt, and panties.

Ramona shook her head and glared at Scott. "Dude! I'm changing!"

Scott quickly and awkwardly covered his eyes. "Aaa! Sorry! I'm just… cold!" Ramona rolled her eyes and looked at the poor boy. He didn't mean any harm. Maybe he wanted to get the blanket himself. It's not like he knew that she was changing. She decided then and there that she should feel bad for him and end the date happily for both of them. It was then she realized how cold it really was. She did the first thing she thought to do by instinct and wrapped her arms around Scott. Despite both of them being cold, he was warm to her touch. Ramona decided to toy around before going in for the kill.

She whispered softly into his ear, "Here, does this help?"

Scott still had his eyes closed. "That… That's very warm. What is it?" He opened his eyes and saw Ramona, the girl of his dreams hugging him.

Scott felt like an idiot when he said "...Oh."

He could hear Ramona whisper into his shirt, "I'm cold too." Then, out of all things that could've happened there, Ramona looked into his eyes, thinking that at least the color had reappeared on his face in the form of a blush. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Sparks shot off when their lips connected. Needless to say, both of them were surprised and awed. Ramona emitted a few moans, much to Scott's pleasure. Finally, after a few seconds, Ramona broke away from the kiss.

Scott continued to hug her for a few seconds with a look that words can't even describe before he turned his attention to the bed. "Were you… Were you just going to bring the blanket from your bed?"

Ramona looked at the bed as well, and said in a raspy voice, "I guess…"

Scott thought for a moment. "Maybe…Maybe we should both get under it…since we're so cold."

Ramona smiled and knew exactly what he was getting at. She pretended to think for a second. "Well… What about our tea?"

She knew that Scott wouldn't give a damn about what happened to the tea. Scott, still looking at the bed, replied, "What about it?"

Scott and Ramona looked at each other and then back at the bed. After an agreeing nod, they ran to either side of the bed. Scott ripped his T-shirt off and Ramona pulled down her skirt and removed it. Scott's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he noticed her medium sized breasts. '_Definitely a C-cup,_' Scott thought, as he caught Ramona staring at his nicely toned abs. The two adults lunged at each other and both landed on the bed. Ramona wrapped her arms around Scott and began kissing him furiously. At first, they were small peck kisses, but then it turned into a full-on make-out session. Ramona finally got Scott to lie on his back as she began to lie on top of him. Her hand began to stroke his face.

The kissing intensified until Scott broke away. "I… I'm not sure if I…"

**Fun Fact: At this point in both the book and the movie, this is where Ramona admits she changes her mind about having sex. That doesn't happen in this fanfiction, though. So that means that the lemon starts right here. If you are a child or disgusted by a description of Scott Pilgrim Rule 34, please click the back arrow. I take no responsibility for anyone who might get pissed off or offended for reading a Scott Pilgrim lemon if they don't want to.**

Ramona smiled at her date. He was obviously a bit nervous, but then again, so was she. This would be her first time since… She didn't want to even think about that dick! …or his genitals!

She pushed the thoughts of her ex out of her head, and refocused on Scott. "Nervous much, dude?" she said, seductively.

Scott frowned a bit before nodding, sinking deeper under the covers much to a turtle going into his shell. "Yeah," he admitted. "It's been like a really long time. About a year to be exact, so I don't know if I should go for it or-"

Ramona cut him off "I'll answer that for you," she whispered as she slid under the covers towards Scott's groin.

Scott's face was beet-red by now. "R-Ramona, I really don't know if…" He trailed off when he felt a pair of smooth, cold hands started pulling his boxers down. A few seconds later, he felt Ramona's hot breath on his appendage.

After the initial shock of seeing how big Scott's rod was (which was, in fact, big enough to make a horse cry), Ramona used both of her hands to pin Scott's hands to the bed. If she's learned one thing about sex, it was that if you know someone wants to have sex with you, and they're nervous, they just need a little… Persuasion. The American courier got on her knees, lowered her head down, opened her mouth, and started to deep throat the large dick.

As she bobbed her head up and down, savoring the appendage, Ramona started to emit some moans, causing Scott's already hard dick to get harder due to Scott's excitement. Scott was twitching as a result of the excitement and nervousness surging through him. He gripped the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white, and let out the breath he was holding. The young Canadian began to pant wildly. "R-Ramo… S-Stop… Please!"

Ramona, on the other hand, ignored his protests, and continued to suck his penis, cupping his testicles with her right hand, and stroking the genitals with her left. She noticed he was starting to tense up, and so she started going faster and faster. When he finally shot his seed into her mouth, she swallowed every last drop of it before sliding back up from under the covers to meet his shocked expression.

"W-What the Hell was… and y-you… but I-I don't… Why?" He stuttered.

Ramona shrugged and gave him a sly smile. "Maybe I just want to… Know you better." She said, adding a suggestive wink. "…Or maybe, I think you're cute." She said innocently. "Take your pick, dude."

Scott eased up a little, and gave her a small smile. "I think I'll go with the second one." Was all he said before he pulled Ramona close to him again, and resumed to make-out with her.

While Ramona was busy slipping her tongue into his mouth, rubbing it along his gums and the inside of his cheeks, Scott, whose arms were wrapped around the mysterious woman, fumbled to unclasp her bra. Ramona noticed this, sat up on the Canadian's abdomen, and unclasped it for him, letting the article of clothing slide off of her. She smiled sweetly while Scott stared in awe at the cleavage shown before him. '_He looks like an idiot…_' Ramona thought, looking at his stupid grin. '_But for tonight, he's __**my **__idiot._'

Ramona, still sitting up, pulled her panties down, revealing her flower. Scott sat up as well, and brought Ramona down so that he was lying on top of her. He leaned in, and whispered, "I'm _always_ on top." His cool voice mixed with his hot breath caused the girl to shiver with delight. Scott began to fondle her milky globes, making small circles on the nipples with his thumbs, causing Ramona to moan in pure ecstasy. Scott brought his head down, and began to lick Ramona's right tit while he massaged the left. Ramona, still purring, was completely enjoying his treatment, and quite honestly, she wouldn't mind if he asked for a second date. All of a sudden, she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her as Scott had inserted his index and middle fingers into her soaking wet pussy. He thrust his fingers in and out repetitively, much to Ramona's pleasure. She began to moan even louder.

"ergh… Enh…. S-Scott… Baby… Ooh!" She said, obviously loving the way she was being touched. The Canadian pulled his fingers out of her vagina, brought his mouth to hers again, and began to transfer her saliva to his mouth via tongue. He raised his bare body over her, positioned himself, and looked at the woman. Ramona gave an assuring nod, and at the signal, Scott inserted himself into Ramona. It was there that a deep connection was made, and Ramona's eyes widened. Not only did it feel good, but it felt right. Scott felt the same way. He smiled down at the American, and began to push and pull his cock in and out of her, as he had with his fingers. As time went by, the two lovers began to tense up, and Scott began to go faster.

"Scott…" Ramona said, crying from pure ecstasy. When they both began to feel the wave of an orgasm take over, Scott thrust all his might one last time.

Ramona threw her head back, and yelled, "**Scott!**"

Scott did the same and yelled, "**Ramona!**" Scott emptied his reserves into her, relaxing soon afterwards.

After a few minutes of panting and lying in the bed, Ramona spoke up.

"You were awesome, dude."

Scott smiled at the comment, and replied, "So were you."

Ramona smiled back, blushing. Scott's face then went from happiness to terror. "Shit! I forgot to put a condom on!"

He began to freak out until Ramona calmed him. "It's okay, dude. If I end up pregnant, well… We'll have to deal with it. You're a great person, and I don't intend on this being a one night stand."

Scott smiled, imagining a life with Ramona. He chuckled contently. "Thank you, Ramona. Y'know my band has a show on Wednesday at 'The Rockit?"

Ramona rolled her eyes playfully at him. "You have a band?"

Scott laughed as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Yeah, we're terrible. Please say you'll come."

Ramona snuggled closer to him, his warmth making her want more. "We'll see."

Scott sighed happily, and closed his eyes thinking about her… and how he forgot about his tea…


End file.
